Evangeline AK McDowell Chronicles Chpt 1
by Stona
Summary: 1st Chpt.-Book 1 Its about how Eva met Nagi negi's dad and there romance. No Chacha units yet just sazara YAY! first Chpt. up, anyways, its about 20 years before the actual Negima? series. This will be a long series, hopefully become a couple of books


**Evangeline A.K. McDowell Chronicles.**

**"Well, well, well, look at the tramp that the cat just dragged in," Evangeline chuckled in whispery voice.**

**"That was a strange choice of words for you, I almost thought you were talking about yourself for a moment there," replied the deliciously beautiful longhaired brunette who had just entered through the old creaky bar doors of Johnny****'****s Drunken Cat. Slouching halfway over a corner table was a slightly jealous small blonde girl, that girl was Evangeline A. K. McDowell. It wasn****'****t her fault that she was so small, a genetic problem had stopped her from growing since the age of ten, but that didn't stop her hair growing, now it was just below her knees. One of her passions in life was her hair and, of course, her battle-puppets costumes. Eva was an overly infamous vampire and her partners in battle were always one of her personally made puppets whether they were controlled manually by strings or by being powered by magic. **

"**I had heard a rumour that a rather short bitchy vampire was around these areas, huh, guess they hit the nail on it****'****s head, anyways what has my old enemy been up to lately apart from getting half-cut?****"**** once again in a voice that you would tease a child in.**

"**Oh shut-up Sairella,****"**** a pissed (in more ways than one) little girl shrugged while revealing the lustrous beauty****'****s name to the small bar-crowd, ****"****I just lost one of my favourite partners against a small worth bounty, even one of the best can still be beaten if your partner is invisible, so just go away.****" The taller one straightened up from leaning over the tall table.**

**"Well you got over her pretty damn quick, into the pink haired types now, huh. Green didn't suit you anyway." Sairella waved her hand down to the woodened top and sat down in a very exquisite way.**

**"Hmph."**

"**C****'****mon don****'****t you want to have drinks and catch up with an old friend. Even after I especially scouted you out and now I want to hear about this invisible partner, so how bout it?****"**** the once-teasing lady had changed her personality, Sairella****'****s greatest weapon was persuasion and manipulation, she had even taken over a small country for two and a half days by twisting a few soldiers and villagers strings. You did not want to mess with this picture perfect model and of course a stunning body such as hers helped only too well as a secondary weapon. As for a last resort there was only one word: Clothes. On missions she wore a small red tube top with a slightly too small brown leather jacket and some perfectly skin fitted blue jeans. At the moment she was just wearing jeans and black top, a little loose. Clothes were no problem for Sairella because no matter how hideous the outfit was, her body made up for it, it was a win/win situation. Compared to Eva, who wore a gothic one piece dress with white frills, some thin black, almost see through material and some lace, you wouldn't think that such dress could be revealing (except when wet) but from almost any angle, somehow, there was an enticing panty shot (always with her light blue and white striped panties).**

"**Fine,****"**** the reply came finally, ****"****I****'****m not much for gossip but I need a new I.D. for my drinking tab, no one around here believes that I****'****m 515 when in this body and the bloody barkeep just tore it up. Then again it might be because I'm half intoxicated though.****"**

"**Well then, I****'****ll tell you some gossip to lighten the mood…****"****a small awkward silence that said 'just get on with it' lingered in the air.**

"**And what exactly is this g****'****...****"**

"**The Tatsumiya Elder was defeated in a fight. To the death.****"**** Sairella quickly interrupted Eva.**

"**So…****"**

"**On the property of his own Shrine, near Mahora Academy in the Old World!****"**

"**So you did have something worth saying, eh****"**** this time Eva actually meant it this time.**

**"I wouldn't waste your time with petty insignificant crap, normally there would be a nice hefty sum to pay but I wouldn't charge **_**you**_** for any juicy info, now would I?"**

**A grunt was all the reply she received.**

**There was silence for a small time apart from a miniscule sigh.**

**"Ooh, I forgot, have you heard of the so-called 5 person group Ala Ruba? apparently their leader is one worth standing in a line to date, a real gentleman with the looks on his side." Sairella desperately trying to entice Evangeline, yet with something still hidden.**

**"I've heard of them, what about?"**

**"I'm bored so how about a bet. Whoever can sack bag the next name of someone from that group that's on the bounty screen...actually, first one to kiss him. Is that alright?"**

**"Haha, suuuure," a sarcastic Eva replied monotonously, "Yeah right. Look at you, your stunning and I'm a short little loli girl. At least put some action in there."**

**"Fine." said sharply by Sairella, "How about who can whack the leader first, K?"**

**"That's more like it. Deal." Eva laughed.**

**"Deal. Oh, and next time you can explain why you were so damp, remember that it can be just a **_**little**_** revealing!"**

**With that, Evangeline blushed and covered her top half up with her arms while trying to be secretive about it even though, it was obvious she was doing it. The old bar was back to its eerie silence. There was a small touch of hands that could barely passed as a worthless handslap, and once again there was the sound of the creaky stereotypical doors which slowly, tirelessly faded back into silence. The angled light produced a clear, perfectly shaped silhouette of the luscious beauty while Eva revealed a tiny smirk and then pathetically waved to the barman for another drink.**


End file.
